Biology
by Dawn266
Summary: Edward,un prof de biologie désire une de ses élèves. Un jour, Bella oublie quelque chose dans la classe et doit y retourner. Edward décide de lui enseigner le système de reproduction en utilisant des méthodes peu orthodoxes. Traduction. Rating M lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Edward est un prof de biologie qui désire une de ses élèves. Un jour, Bella oublie quelque chose dans la classe et doit y retourner. Edward décide de lui enseigner le système de reproduction en utilisant des méthodes peu orthodoxes.

Disclaimer1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer 2 : L'histoire appartient à Oriana de la Rose. Cette fiction est également traduite en espagnol.

(.net/u/1796266/Oriana_de_la_Rose)

Avant de lire il est FORTEMENT conseillé de se mettre dans un endroit froid ou d'avoir des glaçons à porter de mains. C'est très HOT !!!

Cette fiction est en deux parties.

* * *

Partie 1 : Le système de reproduction masculin.

**EPOV**

Je ne voyais pas comment j'avais fait pour survivre un autre jour avec elle dans ma classe.

Je me tenais au tableau noir. Nous étions en train d'étudier le système reproducteur. Certains étudiants riaient comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle au monde. D'autres rougissaient. L'une de ces étudiantes rougissantes était Bella Swan. Elle était assisse dans la première rangée, deuxième bureau à droite et elle me fixait tandis qu'un rougissement rose foncé se répartissait sur son visage. Elle portait un short car il faisait très chaud à l'extérieur – Forks était étonnamment chaud à proximité de l'été – et je pouvais voir ses très longues jambes.

Putain.

Je serrais les dents et me remis à parler du système reproducteur féminin. Je laissais mon esprit sortir du caniveau. Des milliers de fois je l'avais imaginée pencher sur mon bureau dans une jupe courte, ne portant pas de sous-vêtements. Parfois, elle était couchée sur le dos sur une des tables de biologie, complètement nue alors que je le baisais. Maintenant je grognais sans prétention. J'allais avoir une tente dans mon pantalon si je ne m'arrêtais pas. Et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais en face d'une classe d'étudiants – Mr Cullen devenant libidineux, car il parlait du système reproducteur féminin. Etait-ce un cauchemar ?

« Comment se nomment ces plis ? » Demandais-je en montrant le diagramme sur le tableau. Je leur montrais les plis de protection qui recouvrait le vagin et le clitoris.

Personne ne levait la main.

« Tout le monde est timide ? » Continuais-je. « Je ne doute pas qu'au moins l'un d'entre vous connait la réponse. »

Des rires nerveux ruisselaient dans la salle.

Puis Bella levait la main.

J'ai pris une profonde respiration, heureusement que je portais deux paires de boxers ce matin. Depuis que j'avais commencé cette année, je portais toujours des supplémentaires de boxers quand j'étais près d'elle. Ma queue semblait avoir sa propre vie.

« Oui, Bella ? »

Elle rougissait violemment. « Les lèvres ? »

Putain. « Très bien. » Je me retournais vers les schémas que j'avais collés sur le tableau noir : l'un représentait le sexe féminin et l'autre le sexe masculin. Qu'est-ce-que je ne donnerais pas pour l'avoir suçant ma queue dur comme un roc. Mais je devais me comporter bien.

Je terminais mon cours de bonne heure, je ne pouvais pas l'endurer plus longtemps. Toutes les secondes, je me demandais ce à quoi elle pouvait ressembler nue et ouverte pour moi. Comment allait-elle réagir quand je la mangerais ou combien elle crierait quand je la baiserais. A quoi elle ressemblerait quand ses lèvres rouges se refermeraient autour de ma bite.

La cloche sonnait la fin du cours. J'étais reconnaissant que la classe de Bella soit la dernière de la journée. Mais à la pensée de devoir revenir demain et d'assister à une autre journée de pensées salaces me rendait furieux. Les pensées d'elle dominaient ma vie. J'étais l'un des seuls enseignants sur le campus à être célibataire et les enseignantes – parfois même des enseignants – essayaient de se rapprocher de moi. Mais aucun d'eux ne m'intéressaient.

Je m'asseyais sur mon bureau et essayais de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Mon érection faisait rage et je ne pouvais pas la faire taire. J'allais avoir un grave problème de couilles bleues si je ne faisais pas quelque chose à ce sujet rapidement. Marchant vers la porte, je l'ai fermé, remerciant le verrouillage automatique, et j'ai installé un morceau de papier sur le petit carré de verre qui permettait aux gens de voir la salle de classe de l'extérieur. Puis je suis retourné à mon bureau et cette fois je me suis assis dans mon fauteuil.

Débouclant rapidement ma ceinture et défaisant mon pantalon, je laissais sortir ma bite palpitante. J'étais reconnaissant que Forks ne soit pas assez riche pour installer des caméras dans chaque salle de classe. La mienne étaient l'une des rares à ne pas en avoir. Je caressais doucement mon sexe, me mordant les lèvres contre le plaisir instantané qui me parcourait. Fermant les yeux, je pensais que c'était Bella qui me caressait, que c'était ses ongles qui couraient le long de son manche. Mes mouvements s'accéléraient. J'ai mis mes mains de manière à former un O et je commençais à me pomper moi-même. Je faisais des mouvements tantôt rapides, tantôt lents, en m'arrêtant à la tête afin de pouvoir donner un léger coup avec mon ongle. J'haletais tranquillement.

« Mr Cullen ? » Dit une voix douce.

Je me figeais. Je reconnaitrais cette voix m'importe où car elle était présente dans mes rêves assez souvent. Je tournais lentement la tête pour pouvoir regarder de qui cela provenait.

Merde, c'était Bella.

Elle se tenait, figée à la porte, la main sur la poignée. Je réalisais alors que la porte était ouverte et que je tenais encore ma queue.

« Fermez la porte. » Dis-je rapidement, engouffrant ma queue encore douloureuse à l'intérieur de mon pantalon. Je ne m'étais pas libéré et mes couilles criaient.

Elle a rapidement fermé la porte derrière elle, restant dans la classe avec moi.

« Comment êtes-vous entré ici ? »

« La porte n'était pas fermée. » Dit-elle en commençant à bégayer à certains endroits.

Je fermais les yeux lentement. Merde, j'avais oublié de vérifier si la porte était fermée correctement.

« Je-j'ai o-oublié mon cahier. » Bégaya-t-elle, ses yeux vastes. Une rougeur foncée répartie sur le visage. J'étais sûr que si je n'étais aussi allumé j'aurais rougi aussi – une jeune fille me surprenant en train de me masturber comme un adolescent dans une salle de classe.

Je me suis assis avec difficulté dans mon fauteuil derrière mon bureau. Je pouvais seulement prier Dieu qu'elle n'en parle à personne. Je ne ferais virer ou pire. Je commençais à parcourir les papiers sur mon bureau, l'ignorant. Elle ramassait son cahier abandonné dans ses bras et se mit à marcher vers la porte, mais elle s'arrêta et se retourna lentement, en allant à mon bureau.

« Mr Cullen. » Commença-t-elle. « Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? Je ne voulais pas vous déranger plus tôt. »

Sa voix était douce et innocente, mais putain, ses paroles étaient si érotiques pour moi. Y-avait-il quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour moi ? Par l'enfer oui, il y avait des milliers de choses que je voulais qu'elle fasse pour moi.

« Asseyiez-vous, Miss Swan. » Dis-je d'une vois sévère en lui indiquant l'un des pupitres d'élèves. Elle s'est assise rapidement, en croisant les jambes. J'ai pris une grande respiration. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si j'étais aussi excité. « J'espère que vous n'allez rien dire à personne, n'est-ce-pas. »

« Non, Mr Cullen, je ne le dirais à personne. »

« Je vous en remercies. Vous pouvez partir. »

Elle se leva, mais marqua une pause. Je la regardais, incapable de faire autre chose. Pourquoi hésitait-elle ? Ne devrait-elle pas courir hors de la salle, après avoir vu un de ses professeurs se masturber ?

« Mr Cullen ? » Dit-elle doucement. Elle se déplaçait nerveusement. « Euh … Cela vous dérangerait si je restais ? »

Cela me surprit.

Elle rougissait et baissait les yeux avant de fixer son carnet sur mon bureau. J'observais ces muscles se tendre quand elle fit le tour de mon bureau afin de se tenir devant moi. Tout à coup, chaque once de désir, que j'avais pour cette jeune fille de dix-sept ans, s'est mise à brûler comme un feu de joie en moi. Je ne supportais pas d'être si proche d'elle et de ne pas pouvoir la toucher.

Je saisissais ses hanches serrées dans mes mains et la poussais sur mon bureau, en écrasant ma bouche sur la sienne. En ce moment, je ne pensais pas à ce qu'elle voulait ou à ce que je voulais. Tout ce que je savais c'est que j'avais besoin d'elle, pire que n'importe quel toxicomane ayant besoin de sa dose. Mais sa bouche s'ouvrait volontiers sous la mienne, et ma langue entrait dans sa bouche. Il n'y avait plus rien de doux dans notre baiser. Elle répondait avec autant de ferveur que moi, emmêlant douloureusement ses mains dans mes cheveux et se battant avec ma langue pour dominer. Ensuite elle suçait ma langue profondément et je me sentais perdre. Mon érection me brûlait dans mon pantalon, mes couilles se crispaient de convoitise.

Quand j'ai rompu le baiser, j'ai déplacé aussitôt mes lèvres dans son cou. Putain, je voulais lui faire un suçon. Je voulais la marquer comme mienne. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce que ses parents penseraient, quand il la verrait rentrer de l'école avec un suçon dans le cou. Je me demandais si je pouvais lui faire un suçon ailleurs, quelque part où ils ne le verraient pas….

Je l'ai placé sur mon bureau pour qu'elle s'asseye sur le bord, les jambes écartées. Je me demandais si elle était vierge vu comment elle se comportait.

Ses mains sont allées sur mon pantalon, le défaisant à nouveau. Je la regardais en constatant que ses yeux avaient aussi faim que les miens. Mais je me suis reculé d'elle, laissant mon pantalon débouclé, mais queue encore cachée.

« Voulez-vous une véritable leçon sur le système de reproducteur ? » Demandais-je. Mon regard parcourait son corps. Sa poitrine se soulevait à cause de sa respiration en lambeaux et ses jambes étaient écartées. Elle portait encore son short.

**BPOV**

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui se passait. Cela me semblait tout droit sorti d'un de mes rêves, où quand je me réveillerais je devrais changer ma culotte. Mr Edward Cullen était le rêve de toutes les femmes. Il était grand, légèrement musclé avec des cheveux en désordre d'un bronze et des yeux verts électriques. Je me rappelle la semaine dernière quand il est venu à ma table parce que j'avais des difficultés à comprendre les concepts de chromosomes et de gènes. Il était resté derrière moi, penché avec sa main gauche sur mon bureau. Je pouvais sentir son odeur ce qui faisait que l'endroit entre mes jambes devenait très humide. Il sentait comme le papier vierge et quelque chose de terreux. Pendant qu'il m'expliquait les gènes dominants et récessifs, tout ce à quoi je pensais c'était à ce qui se passerait s'il touchait ma jambe.

Je passais mes nuits à rêver de lui. Je nourrissais de nombreux fantasmes avec lui dans cette classe et je me sentais toujours gênée quand je me réveillais. Il ne te voudrait pas, je me disais. Il pouvait avoir toutes les femmes qu'il voulait, pourquoi me choisirait-il ?

Ensuite, je marchais par hasard vers la salle quand il était …en train de se satisfaire lui-même. J'étais choqué, oui, mais des papillons d'anticipation ont éclaté dans mon ventre et ma culotte s'est soudainement mouillée. Après je me suis assise sur son bureau après l'avoir embrassé, je ne pouvais pas croire que cela se passait réellement.

« Voulez-vous une véritable leçon sur le système reproducteur ? » Me demanda-t-il calmement. Mes mains empoignaient le bord du bureau, mes jointures blanchissaient tant j'avais du mal à ralentir ma respiration. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir formuler une phrase cohérente donc je restais silencieuse.

Il souriait malicieusement, se déplaçant vers moi et mon cœur s'est mis à battre de façon erratique. Mon regard s'est élargi quand il a commencé à baisser son pantalon et son boxer un peu, de sorte à ce que son pénis très dur puisse sortir. Il a jeté un regard vers la porte pour s'assurer qu'elle était fermée et que la minuscule fenêtre était toujours bloquée par le morceau de papier.

J'avais vu son pénis seulement une seconde quand je suis entré dans la classe, mais il l'a rapidement remis dans son pantalon après. Maintenant je le voyais en pleine lumière. Et il était très, très dur.

Je jetais un regard vers lui et je rencontrais les yeux de Mr Cullen qui me regardaient avec un regard qui faisait fondre mes os et me causait un petit gémissement qui glissa hors de mes lèvres.

« Savez-vous ce qui rend un pénis dur, Miss Swan ? » Dit-il, en prenant ma main pour la mettre sur sa queue. Je sentais les muscles de son membre se contracter légèrement sous ma main avant de se tendre rigoureusement.

Je pouvais à peine parler. « L'excitation. » Grinçais-je.

« Quand le sang se précipite dedans. » Répondit-il. Il faisait courir ma main sur la tête de sa bite. Sa peau était chaude sous la mienne et je me demandais s'il sentait comment cela me brûlait à d'autres endroits. Mes yeux se bloquaient sur sa bite dure. Il a enroulé mes doigts pour que je fasse ventouse sur la tête de sa queue. Je regardais la goutte de liquide qui était à sa tête. « Savez-vous ce que c'est ? » Il essuya le liquide avec son propre doigt avant de le porter à mes lèvres.

En le regardant dans les yeux, j'ai pris sa main dans la mienne et j'ai mis son doigt dans ma bouche, suçant son doigt et enroulant ma langue autour de lui. Il fermait les yeux, un gémissement sourd grondait à travers sa gorge. Je souriais, mordillais son doigt avec mes dents avant de le sortir de ma bouche. Ses yeux, lorsqu'ils se sont ouverts, étaient noirs de désir.

« Dites-moi ce que c'est, Miss Swan. « Ordonna-t-il.

« Le liquide pré-éjaculatoire. » Dis-je.

J'allais devoir changer de culotte quand je rentrerais. Puis il apportait ma main sur sa bite une fois de plus.

« Où est le scrotum ? » Dit-il, la voix serrée. J'avais accordé une attention toute particulière à son cours aujourd'hui pour tout, le son de sa voix quand il récapitulait les parties masculines et féminines du système de reproduction, la façon subtile dont son pantalon était plus serré après qu'il ait fini la leçon.

En réponse, je faisais courir ma main à la base de sa queue, me déplaçant vers le sud pour que je puisse prendre ses boules dans ma main. Je serrais un peu, en appréciant la manière dont sa queue frétillait.

« Très bien. » Gémissait-il, sa voix envoyant des frissons profondément dans mon cœur. Je déménageais ma main sur son membre et le pressant dans un mouvement de va-et-vient. Il grogna fortement, ses mains se refermant sur la mienne. « Mettez-vous à genou et sucez-moi. »

J'avais presque complètement trempé mon short maintenant. Je me suis mise à genou sur le carrelage et l'ai poussé contre le tableau. J'étais peut-être vierge mais j'avais déjà taillé une pipe à quelqu'un auparavant. J'espérais que je lui donnais du plaisir. Il appuyait son dos contre le tableau, j'ai lentement refermé ma bouche sur la tête de sa bite. Il haletait légèrement, emmêlant ses mains dans mes cheveux.

« Putain Bella. » Grommela-t-il. C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom et cela envoya des vagues d'anticipation directement dans mon centre. J'enroulais mes mains autour de la base de sa queue pendant que je suçais la tête, en faisant racler mes dents légèrement dessus. Je gardais les yeux grands ouverts, désireux de le voir pendant l'orgasme. J'ai mis plus de lui dans ma bouche, relaxant ma gorge afin de pouvoir accueillir à peu près tout de lui dans ma bouche.

J'enroulais ma langue autour de son membre et le tirant vers l'arrière afin qu'il sorte de ma bouche. Ma main droite serrait et travaillait ses boules pendant que je pompais sa bite avec ma main gauche. Je bouchais la fente de la tête de sa bite avec ma langue, léchant la goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui sortait. Il jetait sa tête en arrière, sa poitrine haletait et ses mains serraient douloureusement mes cheveux. Je l'ai fourré dans ma bouche une fois de plus, en faisant érafler mes dents sur toute sa longueur. Il lançait une ruade avec ses hanches vers ma bouche, ce qui fait que sa queue frappa le fond de ma gorge. Je me détendais la gorge pour ne pas m'étouffer.

« Oh merde, Miss Swan. » Sifflait-il pendant que je suçais durement sa queue. Puis j'ai déplacé mes lèvres sur ses couilles, les embrassant chacune avant d'y appuyer avec mon ongle. « Merde, je vais jouir. » M'avertit-il.

J'ai mis sa bite vibrante dans ma bouche à nouveau et le pompais durement pendant que je suçais sa longueur.

Avec un profond soupir frémissant, il s'est libéré dans ma bouche en trois jets. J'ai avalé chacun rapidement, en gémissant. Il avait un goût phénoménal. J'ai léché jusqu'à l'excès ce qui était sur son membre et j'ai posé un baiser rapide sur sa tête avant de me lever.

Il restait comme cela un moment avant de me pousser sur son bureau. Mr Cullen déboutonna rapidement mon short avant de le tirer d'un coup sec le long de mes jambes. Je m'allongeais sur le dos et gémissais. Il suçait mon sexe à travers ma culotte et mes yeux se révulsaient face au plaisir. Je savais que je devais rester tranquille mais ça allait être difficile à faire.

« Maintenant, il est temps pour vous d'apprendre correctement le système féminin. » Dit-il en déchirant ma culotte pour me l'enlever. Le déchirement du tissu me blessait presque mais cela enflammait surtout ma peau. Mon jus coulait de mon cœur. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour le voir en train de fixer l'endroit entre mes jambes avec un regard sombre de luxure. Il écartait mes cuisses et pliait mes genoux en faisant en sorte que mes pieds soient perchés sur le bord du bureau avec mon derrière, lui aussi sur le bord.

Il a pris mes hanches dans ses mains et les levait hors de la table de façon qu'il n'ait qu'à se pencher. Puis mon professeur de Biologie a commencé à sucer ma chatte si vigoureusement que j'ai dû ravaler un cri qui menaçait de remplir la salle.

* * *

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé cette première partie ? Je traduis la suite ?

Si oui n'oubliez pas les glaçons. Prochain chapitre : le système reproducteur féminin.

Biz


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tout le monde. Voici donc la deuxième et dernière partie de cette fiction. Toujours aussi HOT !!!!! Les glaçons ou autres sont recommandés.

Disclaimer1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer 2 : L'histoire appartient à Oriana de la Rose. Cette fiction est également en train d'être traduite en espagnol.

(http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1796266/Oriana_de_la_Rose)

Un grand merci pour vos mises en alertes ou en favoris. Merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent et me font très plaisir.

Un grand merci aux anonymes auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre.

Sur ce bonne lecture…. On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

**_Partie 2 : Le système reproducteur féminin._**

Elle était tellement érotique, allongeant son dos sur mon bureau avec ses jambes écartées de manière à ce que je puisse voir sa chatte trempée et gonflée recouverte par sa culotte ébène. J'étais instantanément dur à nouveau, ma queue vibrait dans le confin de mon pantalon.

« Maintenant c'est l'heure pour toi d'apprendre correctement le système féminin. » Je grognais, déchirant sa culotte en dentelle noire de son corps, l'exposant ainsi pour moi. Un faible gémissement passait ses lèvres, le son allant tout droit sur ma queue.

Je reculais devant elle, cherchant à la voir se tortiller. Elle portait encore sa chemise, mais le bas de son corps était complètement nu. Les tongs qu'elle portait avaient glissé de ses pieds et étaient tombés sur le sol.

C'était tordu.

J'étais son professeur de Biologie. Je n'étais plus un adolescent. J'étais un homme de 29 ans, ayant dépassé la dose massive d'hormones qu'un adolescent avait. J'étais presque assoiffé. Mais ma queue était plus dure qu'elle n'avait jamais été quand j'étais un adolescent. Ça vibrait avec le battement erratique de mon cœur quand je la regardais, mon sac étant légèrement tendu quand je voyais le jus épais coulé de son vagin. La délicieuse place entre ses jambes luisait dans la forte lumière venant de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parking de l'école.

Je respirais profondément, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Mais c'était difficile. Je pouvais sentir son désir, un parfum obscène qui répandait dans l'air, une fragrance exotique.

Elle était positionnée sur mon bureau, de façon à ce que ses hanches et ses pieds soient perchés sur un coin du bois poli, ses talons pressés sur ses cuisses. Elle avait posé son dos contre le bureau. Des papiers encombraient le sol et mes stylos étaient éparpillés sur le carrelage. Elle les avait accidentellement faits tomber quand je l'avais poussé sur le bureau.

Je voyais comme ses yeux se luttaient pour s'ouvrir, essayant de se focaliser sur moi. Sa poitrine se soulevait lourdement et j'étais légèrement contrarié par le fait que je ne pouvais pas voir ses seins. La pensée de ressentir sa poitrine s'emboîtant parfaitement dans la paume de mes mains était un fantasme que j'avais longtemps imaginé. Comment ça saurait de la baiser ? Frotter ma bite dure doucement le long de la montée et de la chute de sa moelleuse poitrine.

Debout dans sa direction, je tirais brusquement sa chemise par-dessus sa tête. Elle haletait sous le choc, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Ensuite j'enlevais les bretelles de son soutien-gorge de ses épaules et j'allais derrière elle pour enlever l'attache. Elle s'arquait, me permettant ainsi un accès plus facile.

Doux Jésus, je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'ils avaient cette perfection.

Quand son soutien-gorge à pois était en train de tomber sur le sol, mes yeux se verrouillaient sur ses seins. Ils étaient d'un blanc très pale, rose foncé où ses tétons se révélaient. Les sommets de ses deux monts victorieux étaient durs comme la roche, pointant en direction du plafond comme si quelqu'un les regardait.

Ma respiration se faisait de moins en moins profonde. Je la voulais tellement. Je voulais la baiser complètement, la presser contre le bureau pendant que je m'attaquerais à son centre avec ma bite. Mais j'avais une leçon à finir. Et une fois que je commençais une leçon, je la finissais toujours.

« Miss Swan. » Dis-je lentement, traçant le contour de ses seins du bout de mes doigts. « Comment trouves-tu mes instructions jusqu'à maintenant ? Es-tu satisfaite de la leçon ? »

Je pinçais son téton et le tournais lentement, jusqu'à envoyer une étincelle de plaisir en elle. Sa bouche s'ouvrait dans un profond gémissement, son dos s'arquant. Elle gémissait, incapable de parler.

« Combien de choses avez-vous appris jusque là ? »

« Be-beaucoup. » Haletait-elle.

Bella était complètement nue et tordue sur mon bureau. Ma queue n'était plus dans mon pantalon depuis longtemps. Bien que mon pantalon recouvrait encore une partie de mes jambes, ma bite n'était plus dissimulée du moins. Quand je bougeais à côté d'elle, elle la regardait et je sentais quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi se casser net.

J'écartais ses jambes brutalement avec mes mains et commençais mon attaque de sa chatte. Je la mordais sur ses plis, encouragé par le délicieux gémissement fuyant ses lèvres.

« Savez-vous comment cela s'appelle ? » Demandais-je, en tapotant un de ses plis extérieurs avec mon doigt. Quand je parlais, l'air soufflait sur son sexe luisant. Elle haletait rapidement, ses hanches se soulevant vers moi.

« Oh mon Dieu, Edward. » Gémissait-elle.

Je me figeais. C'était la première fois qu'elle m'appelait par mon prénom. C'était érotique et tordu en même temps. J'avais soudainement le sentiment que je ne devais pas faire ça, que je devais lui rendre ses vêtements et la mettre à la porte. Ce n'était pas correct. Elle était mineure et j'étais un homme entièrement.

« Les lèvres. » Réussissait-elle à dire. Je me rappelais que c'était la question à laquelle elle avait répondu en classe.

Levant le bras pour joindre sa main dans la mienne, je poussais ses doigts à descendre vers son vagin. Je guidais ses doigts sur son propre sexe, la taquinant. Je plaçais son index sur son petit bouton avant son entrée.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? » Demandais-je. Ma voix était brusque de désir, grave de besoin.

« Mon clitoris. »

Je venais presque. A lieu de se référer à des choses comme si elles étaient simples sur un diagramme, elle avait dit « mon » clitoris. Pour une raison inexplicable, cela me retournait plus qu'avant.

Fermant mes yeux, je luttais pour essayer de me reprendre une fois encore. Bella était en train de me tuer depuis quelques jours. Elle était capable de faire que n'importe quel homme souffre de combustion spontanée.

« Très bien. » Dis-je en approuvant. Le jus de sa chatte commençait à couler en grande quantité. Je pouvais voir qu'elle était en train de luire sur mon bureau, son liquide clair et blanchâtre coulait sur le bois poli. Ses doigts étaient mouillés jusqu'à son articulation et je relâchais sa main.

« Montrez-moi l'urètre. »

Sans guide, ses doigts luttaient pour trouver le dit endroit.

Voyant ça j'avais peur de jouir bientôt. Ses longs et pâles doigts glissaient à l'intérieur de son entrée accidentellement et elle balançait ses hanches vers sa main, mordant sa lèvre durement, essayant de gêner le gémissement qui s'échappait de sa gorge.

« Vous êtes une très mauvaise fille, Isabella. » L'expérimentant avec son nom complet. « Je ne vous ai jamais dit de me montrer ton vagin. J'ai dit l'urètre. »

Rapidement, elle a posé ses doigts sur l'endroit que je lui avais demandé. Par manque de meilleure mot, c'était le trou pour pisser. J'étais rapidement en manque de quelque chose que Bella pourrait me montrer. Mais ce n'était pas encore sûr.

« Bien mieux. Maintenant vous devez me montrer votre vagin. »

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, le chocolat foncé de ses orbes me faisant presque me noyer dans les émotions. Ses yeux étaient couverts de désir, brumeux de besoin. Tout aussi doucement, son index trouvait le chemin de son entrée. Cette fois je ne pouvais pas me retenir de grogner. Ma main droite trouvait le chemin de ma queue, la caressant pendant que je la regardais. Mes doigts toujours luisant de son jus, mais n'arrêtant pas la friction brutale que ma main créait.

« Pompez-vous vous-même. » Ordonnais-je. « Montrez-moi ce que vous voulez que ma queue vous fasse. Montrez-moi. »

Sa main était lente en premier, taquinant lentement et doucement. Mais ensuite son allure augmentait et elle commençait à haleter durement, ses hanches lançait une ruade sur sa main. Bella mettait rapidement deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle au lieu d'un seul.

« Oh putain ! » Criait-elle, se pompant elle-même plus vite que je savais qu'elle était presque sur le point de jouir.

J'étais pratiquement certain qu'elle était vierge. Je ne voulais pas briser son innocence. Bien que ce n'était pas vrai. Bien sûr que je voulais prendre sa virginité, bien sûr que je voulais la baiser bon sens, mais je ne voulais pas la blesser. Je savais qu'il y aurait de sang – il y en avait toujours, au moins un peu – et je savais que cela lui causerait de la douleur. Donc c'était le substitut à ce que je voulais réellement. Ma main pressait mon propre pénis engorgé, me branlant pendant que je regardais Bella se masturber. C'était malade, coquin, mais exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Je pouvais voir les légères veines sur mon membre, la peau pulsant légèrement quand une goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire apparu sur le bourgeon de mon tuyau.

Je commençais à tirer sur ma bite, regardant ses doigts accélérer, glissant dans sa chaleur mouillée. J'imaginais que ma queue ressentait l'étroitesse de sa chatte. Qu'est-ce-que cela serait de ressentir son humidité autour de moi quand je la remplirais.

« Sois sage. » Dis-je d'une voix enrouée, jouissant presque. Si nous nous faisions surprendre cela se finirait en désastre.

Son cri d'extase était silencieux, comme si elle était en train de se mordre durement la lèvre. Je me levais rapidement et me déplaçait vers la corbeille à côté de mon bureau, ne ralentissant pas mes mains. Mon plaisir était en train de se multiplier en moi, quadruplant si vite que je pouvais à peine respirer.

Ça me brûlait à travers mon corps, enflammant ma peau et tout à l'intérieur de moi. Dans un gémissement profond, je suis venue, mon sperme se vidant dans la corbeille en quelques giclées erratiques. Mes jambes tremblaient un peu alors qu'elles luttaient pour résister à mon poids.

Aussitôt que j'eus fini, je me penchais en avant en appuyant mes mains sur le bord du bureau. Je restais comme ça pendant un long moment, essayant de me contrôler à nouveau. Mon pénis s'adoucissait, ne criant plus après moi, et je m'effrondais à nouveau dans mon fauteuil.

Bella haletait tranquillement sur le bureau, sa respiration ralentissant. Elle se redressait faiblement et bougeait pour se lever de sur le bureau, mais je n'en avais pas fini avec elle pour le moment.

« Pas encore. » Dis-je, en poussant son dos sur la surface en bois. « Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous, Miss Swan. »

« Qu – qu'allez-vous faire ? » Bégayait-elle. Elle avait l'air si enfantine, puis si innocente, que je m'écœurais aussitôt. Qu'allais-je faire avec elle ? Mais ensuite elle enroulait ses jambes autour de mon dos et me tira vers elle.

Je gémissais. Ma douce queue était en train de se presser contre son cœur toujours humide. Je sentais instantanément que je durcissais.

« Putain. » Sifflais-je, en me poussant. Je déverrouillais ses jambes autour de moi et décidais de ce que j'allais faire. « Je vais vous manger de l'extérieur, Bella. Vous savez ce que c'est, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Elle hochait la tête, ses yeux s'écarquillaient quand elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Je souriais, satisfait de sa réaction. Je n'avais aucune idée de combien elle était vierge, mais à en juger par la façon dont elle m'avait sucé, je savais qu'elle n'était pas totalement ignorante. Cela me rendait furieux de penser à un adolescent dégustant sa chatte, la suçant comme je le voulais. Qu'est-ce-qu'ils savaient sur le sexe ? Rien, c'est ça. J'allais la baiser, lui montrant ce que c'était que d'être consommée. J'avais baisé de nombreuses femmes dans mon passé, évidemment. Je n'étais plus vierge au collège et j'étais certainement un de ceux qui sortait du lot, car je savais comment satisfaire une femme.

Je poussais mon fauteuil vers mon bureau, là où elle était assise. Plaçant mes doigts sur son clitoris, je tirais son ouverture pour voir que ses soins antérieurs avaient rougi sa peau ici. J'entendais son apport tranquille d'air quand je m'arrêtais. Puis je me penchais et léchait rapidement une goutte de liquide qui trainait. Un doux gémissement atteignait mes oreilles, ses hanches se levant vers moi.

« La patience, Bella, » Admonestais-je. « Est une vertu. Evidemment, une que tu ne possèdes pas. »

Ensuite je plongeais ma langue dans son entrée, juste assez pour qu'elle ait le souffle coupé et gémisse. Alors je me retirais. Merde, j'allais la taquiner autant que je voulais.

« S'il vous plaît. » Dit-elle en haletant.

Je faisais courir le bout de ma langue sur ses plis et goutais sa chair alléchante. Le fruit défendu de son excitation. Maintenant elle me priait, sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle de plaisir, une clémence pour la satisfaire. Mais je persistais dans mon exploration lente de sa chatte. Pour l'instant, elle était mienne pour faire tout ce qui me plaisait.

« Putain, baises-moi. » Exigeait-elle, en s'arquant contre le bureau. Sa voix était frustrée et je savais que tout le plaisir qui grandissait en elle serait une torture si elle ne venait pas maintenant.

Je sentais quelque chose se briser en moi une fois de plus et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de prendre en coupe son cul dans mes mains et de sucer durement sa chatte. Plongeant ma langue aussi profondément en elle que je le pouvais, je pétrissais ses fesses avec mes mains. Un gémissement fort raisonnait autour de nous et j'étais heureux qu'elle n'ait pas crié. Mais putain, je voulais entendre son cri. Je voulais l'entendre hurler quand je la baisais, quand ma langue pillait son centre, en faisant presque éclater sa cerise avec mon enthousiasme.

Je la baisais avec ma langue, ne lui donnant aucune indulgence. Ses mains cherchaient frénétiquement quelque chose à tenir avant qu'ils ne colonisent mes cheveux. Ses doigts serraient fermement mes cheveux, me tenant le visage en elle.

« Oh mon Dieu. » Haletait-elle, en s'arquant. « Oh putain ! » J'atteignais sa bouche et la couvrait de ma main, étouffant ses cris pendant qu'elle jouissait.

Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer à compter d'aujourd'hui, ou comment j'allais endurer ça demain, mais je ne pouvais pas y penser maintenant. La seule chose qui importait était de la satisfaire, la faisant jouir avec ma bouche. Je léchais l'excès de liquide qu'elle m'offrait, appréciant la douce saveur du miel de sa chatte.

Si j'allais en prison pour ça, et bien j'irais heureux. Rien ne pouvait se comparer au fait de baiser Bella, même si c'était seulement avec ma langue.

The End

* * *

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé cette deuxième partie ? Et oui malheureusement cette fiction ne comporte que deux chapitres. Je sais c'est frustrant!!!

Qui veut un prof de biologie comme Edward ?

**_Note de l'AUTEUR :_**

Eh bien je suis allé évidement à la mauvaise école. Pourquoi Edward ne pouvait-il pas être mon prof de Biologie ? « Moue triste. »Le plus triste est que dans mes cours de Biologie quand on est arrivé à la section reproduction mon prof disait comment dire passons au chapitre suivant, d'accord ? Il refusait de parler de quoique que ce soit de sexuelle. Je suis sérieuse. Même quand nous parlions de la reproduction sexuée chez les plantes, il rougissait. Je me sentais désolé pour lui, mais c'était assez drôle. Bon sang, pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu Edward comme prof de Biologie ? Il aurait pu me donner quelques leçons privées. *Clin d'œil*

**_Note de la traductrice :_**

Moi non plus j'ai pas eu Edward en prof de Biologie et j'avoue que c'est dommage en tout cas merci à Oriana de réaliser je pense le fantasme de certaines. Moi en tout cas oui. Qui n'as pas rêvé d'un prof sexy vous donnais des cours très particulier.

N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert en partant afin de je puisse donner un bon résumé de qu'ont pensé les français de son histoire.

Alors déchainez-vous…

Biz et à bientôt


End file.
